


Frozen Feet

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Hot Cocoa, The Devil Wears Prada - Freeform, Watching Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Frozen Feet

“Why won’t the heat work faster!?!” Emily pouted, gently beating her head against the wall of JJ’s house. After a long week, and with the kids over by Will, Emily had decided to spend the week, but the second she walked in the house, the power went out…which meant the heat went out…which meant Emily would be cold. She hated being cold. “Baby, make the heat come back!” she screamed.

JJ couldn’t help but laugh at her new girlfriend. After years of pushing away those feelings, she couldn’t do it any longer and so had ended her relationship with Will. At first, she thought things might change because the nature of their relationship was changing, but she was still herself and Emily was still Emily - the same pouting Emily that hated being cold as she always had. “I’m sorry, Em,” she laughed. “The power was out for an hour and this house loses heat fast, so you’re gonna have to wait, but since the power is back on, how about we watch a movie? I can cuddle with you until the house gets heated up again.”

Emily pouted some more and digressed. “Alright, let me go get changed. Then maybe we can watch The Devil Wears Prada?”

JJ rolled her eyes. Of course that would be the one she picked. That’s the one she always picked. it was her favorite after all, and JJ had come to love it too. 

After washing her face and getting changed, Emily returned to the couch in an oversized t-shirt and flannel pajama pants. JJ returned with the movie moments later in a big, fluffy sweatshirt and shorts, determined to huddle up inside of it once she’d made them both some hot cocoa. “You’re making me cocoa?” Emily asked. “You do love me.”

“Of course I do,” JJ said, heading back towards the couch with cocoa in hand. She bent down to kiss Emily on the forehead, both of their eyes fluttering closed at the featherlight touch of JJ’s lips on her skin. Emily reached her hand up and cupped the back of JJ’s head, bringing her closer until they were consumed by each other and nearly forgot about watching their movie all together.

When she pulled away, Emily pouted again, causing JJ to giggle before she set herself back on the couch huddled up inside her sweatshirt. As the movie started, Emily found that her feet were still cold, and she had this thing about socks. They were fine when she had to wear shoes, but wearing them plain annoyed the ever-loving crap out of her, so instead of going to get them she slowly and sneakily tried to sneak her feet underneath JJ’s sweatshirt.

The second she did though, JJ pushed her feet away while she hissed at the iciness of her girlfriend’s feet. “Oh my god, Em, what are you, dead?”

“Yes, my feet are killing me.”

“Put on socks.”

“You know how I feel about socks,” Emily replied with a chuckle. 

For a while, they continued the movie with no interruptions, but Emily’s feet just felt colder and colder, and over and over again she tried to warm them against JJ somehow. It became a game inside her own mind to see how long it would take JJ to notice that her feet were inching closer and closer to warmth. 

“TOUCH ME WITH YOUR COLD FEET ONE MORE TIME!!!” JJ screamed, laughing as she turned toward Emily and lunged on her. “Your feet are fucking freezing. Get them away from me!”

“But I thought you loved me!” Emily exclaimed. “My poor feet are cold! Help me! What would you tell Henry and Michael to do?”

“Wear socks, you weirdo!” 

Emily’s head snapped back as she laughed, only being silenced when JJ crawled on top of her and took her mouth in a heated kiss. “How about I warm you up then?” She winked. 

“That might just be acceptable,” Emily laughed. JJ kissed her girlfriend all over, her skin leaving prickling hot spots behind. As they consumed each other, Emily burrowed her feet into the couch cushion that JJ had been sitting on.

Meanwhile JJ continued to kiss down Emily’s frame in pursuit of warming her up from head to toe. Once she got down to her lower legs, she noticed where Emily’s feet were. “I see you’ve found a solution to your problem that didn’t require touching my butt with your freezing feet.”

“Problem solved!” Emily laughed. “And I get kisses. Couldn’t be better.”


End file.
